Oh My Jonas! Part Four
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Love is in the air, hearts are carved into trees, and Valentine's Day is here! Miley and Nick are very serious about their relationship. Joe and Lilly are falling in love. But sometimes Valenine's Day can be the most romantic...fiasco? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Roxie Like a Puma

**Chapter 1**

Hannah Montana sits on the chair in her dressing room. The concert had just finished.

A vase of flowers is in front of her. She reaches for the note sticking out.

"_Hannah,_

_Hey there. Kinda odd for me to be doing this, huh? Well here it is. Wow. Can you believe it's February already? Time goes by really quickly. Valentine's Day is coming up. I have one question for you. Will you be my Valentine? Well, I already know the answer, but it's more romantic to ask. I'll see you later._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Nick Jonas"_

Hannah laughed. "Of course I'll be your Valentine." She said out loud.

"Well that's good." Roxie said, passing her metal detector along the flowers.

"Roxie, it's flowers. Calm down." Hannah said.

"Well Ms. Montana, your safety is important to me. Now let's get you to the Jonas boys house." Roxie said.

They left the dressing room where Lola was waiting. She jumped up and approached Hannah.

"WHOA! Roxie like a puma!" Roxie screeched, jumping in between them.

"ROXIE! Please. It's Lily." Hannah said.

Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes when Roxie carried the girls to the car and threw them in the backseat. She arrived at the Jonas house. They were working on a new song.

Lilly and Miley pulled off their wigs after running inside.

The Jonas Brothers were working on their new song.

Nick sang,

"This story makes me love,

Makes me hold,

You dear to me.

Don't fade away now,

Stay close by,

And hold me.

I will always be here for you, my love."

They end the song and Miley and Lilly cheer and whistle.

"Of course I'll be your Valentine." Miley said.

Nick hugged Miley, grinning. "That's good."

"Who will be Bernie's?" Joe asked, pouting.

"Steve." Lilly chirped.

Joe stuck his tongue out at her. Lilly kissed him quickly and tore up the stairs, Joe on her tail.

Nick leaned towards Miley to kiss her, but Roxie grabbed him.

"No, no, no. A Jonas boy does not make a move on Ms. Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart. That's not how Roxie works." Roxie said.

Nick gaped at her.

"Don't stare at me, boy." Roxie demanded.

"Honey, close your mouth. You're drooling." Miley remarked.


	2. Chapter 2 Shoes

**Chapter 2 - Shoes**

At the Jonas residence the next morning.

"WHERE ARE MY SHOES? I CAN'T FIND MY SHOES!" Joe screamed, racing through the house.

"MY BRUSH! WHERE IS IT?" Nick called, searching through the drawers.

The boys crash into each other and drop everything.

"My shoes!" Joe exclaimed, grabbing his black sneakers.

"My brush!" Nick cried out, grabbing the brush.

The two boys give each other odd looks and then run into their own rooms.

Miley enters the house. She has her own key now.

She hears Nick scream, "AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH! JOE! WHY DOES STEVE LOOK LIKE PARIS HILTON?"

"MAYBE I'LL TELL YOU AFTER YOU TELL ME WHY BERNIE LOOKS LIKE NICOLE RICHIE!" Joe screams back.

The two boys burst out of their rooms, give each other dirty looks and go back inside the room.

"No! He's even wearing lipstick!" Joe cries out.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! A THONG!" Nick shrieks. Joe runs downstairs and jumps behind Miley.

"JOSEPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nick screams. He races down the stairs. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screams at Joe. "Hi Miley." He greets. Miley nods.

"You can't kill me! You'll end up killing Miley, too!" Joe said.

Nick snarled. "I'll push her out of the way!"

"Sure." Joe said sarcastically.

"Miley?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nicky?" Miley said.

"Can I kill my brother?" Nick asked, pouting.

"Why sweetie, why didn't you ask me before? Of course." Miley said, smiling.

"Told you so." Nick said.

"TRAITOR!" Joe screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 Hannah’s Secret Admirer

**Chapter 3 – Hannah's Secret Admirer**

After the Jonas Brothers left, at Miley's house.

Miley and Lilly watched the interview with the Jonas Brothers and Pop Star on TV.

**PS: So are any of you dating?**

**[Close up on Jonas Brothers. Nick blushes, Joe laughs nervously, and Kevin shakes his head.**

**Joe: Yes. Her name is Lilly and- I'm in love with her.**

"HE LOVES ME! OH MY JONAS! JOE JONAS LOVES ME!" Lilly screams. "I LOVE YOU TOO JOE!" she screamed at the TV.

Miley smiled, happy that Lilly had found her guy.

**Nick: I have a girlfriend who I've been steady with since August 2007.**

**PS: Wow. Seven months. You really love each other, huh?**

**Nick: Yeah. She's pretty amazing and has an excellent personality. She's the greatest girl in the world.**

**PS: What's her name?**

**Nick: Miley Stewart.**

Jake watched the interview in shock. "He stole my idea!" he shouted.

At Miley's place, Miley's grin was so big, that Lilly thought it might fall off.

**PS: That's a nice name. What about you Kevin?**

**Kevin: I haven't found that perfect girl yet. But when I do, she'll be the most loved girl in the entire universe.**

"Awwwwwww." Miley, Lilly, and girls from all around the world say.

**PS: Would you consider dating a fan?**

**Kevin: Absolutely.**

**Nick & Joe: I am.**

**PS: I'm impressed. So, excited about touring?**

**Joe: Super! **

**[Laughter from Nick.**

**Kevin: With Hannah Montana, yes!**

**Nick: We're great friends with her.**

"Closer than you think." Miley muttered.

**PS: Nick, would you ever go out with Hannah Montana?**

**[Nick gets an I-don't-know-what-to-say-look on his face. He gulps.**

**Nick: Maybe. I mean, she's pretty, but I think it would be weird to go out with your best friend.**

"Yeah right." Jake mutters under his breath.

**PS: Why?**

**Nick: Just because.**

**PS: Nick? Do you have a crush on Hannah Montana?**

**Nick: NO!**

**PS: Really? You don't look like you mean it.**

**Joe: Let's drop the subject please.**

**PS: All right.**

Miley and Lilly watch, eyes open in shock.

"Who would have thought? Nick likes the other you more than you!" Lilly laughed.

"OW! WHY DID YOU HIT ME, MILEY?"


	4. Chapter 4 Torn Apart

**Chapter 4 - Torn Apart**

Miley sat painting her toenails a royal blue color. The phone rang and Miley carefully stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'll tell your secret. Break up with Nick or I'll tell everyone you're Hannah Montana." Jake whispered.

"Jake, you're pathetic!" Miley shouted.

"Go out with me instead. I swear I will, Miley. Do it today." The line went dead after Jake rasped his voice.

Miley slammed the phone down and screamed. Angry tears went down her face.

Her hand shook as she picked up the phone again to call Nick.

"Jonas Brother Number Three. How may I help you?" Nick said to the phone.

"Nick?" Miley choked, crying.

"Miley? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Nick asked.

Miley took a deep breath. "Come over." She said and hung up.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. The doorbell rang.

She opened the door. Nick swooped inside and kissed her.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling away.

Miley wiped away her tears.

"We need to break up. Jake told me to go out with him or he'll tell everyone my secret." She said softly.

Miley had never seen such strong hate in Nick's eyes. "I'm going to murder him." He whispered.

"No! Nick! I'll just go out with him." Miley exclaimed.

Nick grabbed Miley's wrist. "Can you hear yourself? Are you listening to what you're saying? That jerk is capable of anything when he's around you." He said.

"He'll blackmail me anyways!" Miley shouted.

An angry look flashed in Nick's eyes.

"I won't let you." He said quietly.

Miley groaned. "You're still my number one." She said lightly.

Nick looked at the ground.

"I love you." Miley said.

Nick hugged her tightly and softly kissed her.

"Be careful with him." Nick said.


	5. Chapter 5 Stand Up For Jonas Number Thre

**Chapter 5 – Stand Up For Jonas Number Three**

"Hey baby." Jake said, wrapping his arm around Miley's shoulder.

Miley shrugged off his hand and gave him a death glare. They had been like this for a week.

Lilly sat in front of them. "Jake? Can I talk to Miley? ALONE?" she asked coldly.

Jake nodded. "Miss you already." He said to Miley.

Miley and Lilly skidded to the bathroom.

"Nick Jonas? Does that name sound familiar to you?" Lilly asked.

Miley told Lilly everything. "I'm so going to help Nick murder Jake." Lilly said angrily.

"Just give him amnesia." Miley said, clenching her fists.

"With pleasure." Lilly replied. Miley and Lilly walked out of the bathroom.

Nick and Joe bumped into them. Nick gave Miley a hopeful smile.

"I'll see you tonight." He mouthed to her.

At that moment, Jake pulled Miley against his body. Nick clenched his teeth.

Lilly squeezed Nick's arm and mouthed, "Don't."

Nick tried to calm down, with little success.

Jake smirked at him and glanced at Miley, who was biting her lip.

Nick passed them, his eyes screaming anger and hurt.

"Hey Jonas!" Jake called.

Nick whirled around to face Jake and Miley.

Jake pressed his lips against Miley's and Miley just stood there waiting for it to end.

Nick bit his lip until it bled and he ran off leaving behind a deadly Joe Jonas and angry Lilly Truscott.

Joe was prepared to attack Jake and so was Lilly, but Miley faced Jake.

"Jake?" she cooed in a fake sweet voice.

"Yes?" Jake said.

Miley swung her fist at Jake's face, punching his left eye.

"Go ahead. Tell everyone who I am. The only thing that matters to me is Nick Jonas and YOU ARE NOT going to take that away from me." She said loudly.

Jake clutched the left side of his face.

"You're making a BIG mistake." He said, now shouting.

"Ask me if I care." Miley responded and left, to find Nick.


	6. Chapter 6 Find My Heart

**Chapter 6 – Find My Heart**

Nick had his head buried in his hands.

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed.

He looked up at Miley and wiped away the blood on his chin.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

Miley sat next to him and took his hand, kissing it.

"Sitting next to you." She said softly.

He looked away. "Shouldn't you be with Jake?" he asked, looking as though he was going to cry.

Miley shrugged and smiled sneakily. "I hit him." She said.

Nick laughed. "As in?" he began.

Miley laughed with him. "I punched him." She said, blushing.

Nick burst into hysterical laughter, clutching his stomach.

"OH MY JONAS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Nick shouted. 

He was laughing so hard, tears streamed down his face.

Miley slapped his arm playfully. "Don't be mean!" she exclaimed.

Nick stopped laughing for a moment to breathe.

"A girlfriend hit her ex-boyfriend because he made her boyfriend bleed and cry?" Nick asked, his hand over his heart. "NOT only that, but she does it right in front of Rico's. Everything happens there." He said, breathing IN and OUT.

"Well, maybe the girlfriend loves the boyfriend and watching him bleed and cry makes her want to bleed and cry. Did he ever consider that?" Miley asked tilting her head closer to his.

"Maybe he didn't because the girlfriend had to go out with the ex-boyfriend for her own dignity and even though the boyfriend wanted to kill the ex-boyfriend he just couldn't because he loved the girlfriend too much." Nick said, his voice getting softer as their faces got closer.

"But the boyfriend should have considered murdering the ex-boyfriend because the girlfriend was too sad when she was away from the one who held her heart." Miley whispered.

"The boyfriend couldn't because his heart was broken." Nick said in a low voice.

"Let the girlfriend help the boyfriend find both halves." Miley said.

Nick smiled. "She's already found his heart. It's holding hers." He murmured.

Nick kissed Miley and finally the earth had found the sun again.


	7. Chapter 7 Interruptions

**Chapter 7 – Interruptions**

Miley and Nick were locked in a kiss when Jackson burst in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackson screamed, his hands flying to shield his eyes.

Nick jumped away landing on the floor and Miley covered here ears.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Miley screamed at Jackson.

"WHAT?" Jackson screamed. Nick watched in utter shock.

"I CAN'T HEAR!!!!!!" Miley shouted.

(NOTE – I totally stole this from Suite Life of Zack and Cody. XD)

"AND NOW NEITHER CAN I!" Jackson shouted back.

Nick stood between them and looked at the sky.

He began to sing,

"MAGICAL FAIRY PLEASE LOVE ME! I'M WEARING A TUTU LOOKING VERY PRETTY!"

Miley burst into laughter and Jackson turned a deep red.

"Oh shut up, Jonas!" Jackson exclaimed and ran away from them.

Nick turned to Miley, the smile on his face bright and playful.

"Now where were we?" he asked pulling Miley closer to him.

"I think we were here." Miley replied, kissing him.

Rico bursts in and Nick and Miley jump apart.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK! THE HORROR!" he yells.

"What the?" Nick begins. Miley rolls her eyes.

"WHAT NOW?" she shouts at Rico.

Rico flashes her a toothy grin. "Just torture." He says.

Miley looks at him with incredulity.

"GET OUT!" she shouts. Rico leaves, laughing his head off.

Nick looks at Miley with shock.

"Now-" Nick's interrupted when Oliver comes in.

"OH MY JONAS!!!" Oliver exclaims.

"WHAT?" Nick and Miley scream.

"Nothing. I'm bored." Oliver responds.

Nick grabs Oliver by the collar.

"OUT! NOW!" Nick yells.

"All right! All right! Chillax!" Oliver replies.

Oliver jogs away. Miley and Nick look at each other.

"Hey Miley. Hey Nick." Kevin says.

"Now what do you want?" Nick asks.

Kevin shrugs. "If you say you're bored, I'll kill you." Miley says through clenched teeth.

Kevin smiles sheepishly. "I'm bored?" he starts.

He races out with Miley following him after spanking his butt once with her shoe.

"YOU JONAS BOYS DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"


	8. Chapter 8 If I Die

**Chapter 8 – If I Die**

The Jonas family and Lilly were at Miley's house, sprawled on the couch.

"Please don't go." Miley begged the Jonas Brothers.

"Miley, it's just a concert. We're only a few blocks away. We'll be fine." Joe said, patting her hand.

"It's pouring out! I can't even see your house when I look outside!" Miley exclaimed.

"It's way too dangerous." Lilly warned.

"We'll be okay." Nick responded. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry." Kevin said. The Jonas boys stood up and headed for the door.

"Love ya!" Joe exclaimed. "Love ya too!" Lilly replied.

Nick leaned to whisper in Miley's ear, "If I die, I want you to know how much I love you."

He ran outside with Miley shouting, "Nick! No! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

With that, the Jonas Brothers drove away.

Lilly and Miley went into the house and sat on the kitchen floor.

"They left already?" Robbie Ray asked, looking at the gloomy faces on Miley and Lilly.

"Yes." The girls said in unison.

"I hope those boys are okay." Robbie Ray said, and with that departed to his room.

Miley and Lilly watched the concert on TV.

"This is dedicated to girl I love very, very much. Her name is Miley Stewart." Nick said to the audience.

They began to sing Inseparable.

"Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

Even when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable  
We could run forever if you want  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I can tell you're listening until the very end  
We have done all these things  
Even when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable  
I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Yea you know we're inseparable  
Even when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holding' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..We're inseparable."

"Good night!" Joe screamed.

An hour later, the phone rings.

"Hello?" Miley says.

"Miley?" Frankie Jonas asks, his voice choked through loud sobs.

"What's wrong?" Miley says.

"They're in the hospital, Miley. My brothers. They got in a car accident." Frankie said.

Miley starts to sob. "Which one?" she asks.

Frankie whispers the hospital. "I'll be there." Miley says.

"Daddy! Lilly!" she wails.

Robbie Ray comes out of his room and Lilly stands up.

"What?" they ask.

"JONAS BOYS IN HOSPITAL! DRIVE ME! NOW!" Miley shrieks.

Then the trio plus Jackson are off to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9 ER

**Chapter 9 - ER**

"Where are they?" Miley asked Frankie who was refusing to let go of Miley's leg or let her move.

"Miley! You can't see them. They're in the emergency room." Frankie raised his voice.

Miley ran to the ER and looked inside.

She gasps when she sees Nick. There are gashes on his arms and chest. A purple bruise is hiding the right side of his face. She looked at his left arm. It was broken. He's fully unconscious.

"You just couldn't listen to me. Why Nick? It hurts to see you like this." Miley whispered out loud.

Joe was okay with a cut on his head and broken right wrist.

Kevin was just as bad as Nick. Cuts on his cheek and legs, and the surgeons were trying to remove glass from his stomach.

Miley turned away heavily crying. She slumped to the floor and hugged Frankie.

A short doctor came out. "They're okay." He mumbled and passed them.

Frankie and Miley started screaming happily until he came back and kicked them out.

"THEY ARE OKAY! THEY'RE OKAY! THEY'RE OKAY!" Miley and Frankie shouted, when bumping into sad faced Robbie Ray, tearful Jackson, and crying Lilly.

"WOO DOGGIE!" Robbie Ray exclaimed.

"Is there a Miley Stewart here?" an old nurse asked.

"I'm Miley." Miley said.

"A Nick Jonas wants you." The nurse said.

"Okay." Miley said.


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Love

**Chapter 10 – Lost Love**

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Miley exclaimed, bursting into tears at the sight of Nick.

Nick gestured Miley to come towards him and hugged her tightly with his right arm.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never not listen to you again." Nick whispered placing kisses all over her face.

Miley kissed him back and Nick winced when he moved wrong.

"Oh Nick!" Miley cried out. Nick bit his lip and caught in the emotion, began to cry.

He held Miley tightly to his chest and she sobbed quietly.

"I love you. God, I love you so much." Nick choked through tears.

"I love you so much too. I could have lost you. I would have lost you." Miley said, wiping away Nick's tears.

Nick pressed his lips to Miley's. Through the tears, he still wanted to protect her more than ever.

"Miley?" Nick began, tearing his lips away from hers.

"Yes?" Miley asked, her eyes meeting his.

Nick sighed. "Did you see the concert?" he asked.

Miley smiled at his embarrassment. "That's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me on live television." She said softly.

Nick laughed and looped his fingers through hers. "Anytime, love. Anytime." He said, smiling.

Miley giggled. "I miss you." She whispered.

Nick looks confused. "But I'm right here." He mumbles.

Miley averts her eyes to his hand. "I still miss you." She replies.

Nick, still surprised, kisses her passionately, all thoughts of what could have happened weighing his mind.

Miley places her hand on his shoulder and kisses him back.

"I should go." She whispers, longing to stay.

"NO." Nick begged, pouting.

"Nick, I'll come back. They're releasing you tomorrow. They've done the tests. You're fine." Miley responded, sighing.

Nick grinned. "Goodbye, love." He says.

"Goodbye until tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11 Signing More Than a Cast

**Chapter 11 – Signing More Than a Cast**

"OW!" Nick whines, clutching his left arm.

"Chill Jonas! I'm trying to sign your cast and I can't do that if you don't stop screaming every time I touch you!" Lilly exclaimed, waving the black marker in Nick's face.

Nick scrunched up his nose and kicked Lilly.

"NICK! YOUR ARM MAY BE BROKEN BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" Lilly shouts.

Miley pulls Lilly away from Nick and hugs him. Nick smiles as her warm hands find his neck. Miley kisses him and turns to Joe.

Joe is picking at the scab on his head. "Joe! Cut it out! You'll need more stitches!" Miley exclaims, grabbing Joe's hand.

Joe eyes her and smirks. "What?" Miley asks, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing." Joe says, shrugging and pulling his hand away.

Nick and Lilly are looking at Joe with the same incredulity Miley is.

Joe gave them a weird look and sighed loudly.

"You cut your hair." He told Miley.

Miley grabbed a strand of her hair. "Well that was very observant of you." She said, holding back laughter.

"I think the car crash messed me up. Now I'm noticing things." Joe remarked.

Nick rolled his eyes and kicked Joe.

"BRO!" Joe exclaimed. Nick looked at Joe. "Yes?" he replied.

Joe faced Lilly and smiled. "I like what you've done with your makeup." He told her.

"Thanks Joe." Lilly said smiling.

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley and lightly kissed the nape of her neck.

The color flushed Miley's cheek and Nick pressed his cheek against hers.

"Your blushing." He murmured.

Lilly and Joe turned away from them, giggling to themselves.

"Yes I am." Miley replied, her cheek getting warmer.

Nick laughed lightly. "I love it when you blush." He said, his grip around her tightening.

Miley grinned at him. "You're doing a great job at making it happen." She says.

Nick slid his hand down her arm, sending shivers down Miley's spine.

"I need to ask you something." Nick said a bit nervously.

Miley turned to face Nick their hands locked together. "What is it?" she asked.

Nick pulled something from his back pocket. "Close your eyes." He murmured.

Miley closed them and Nick placed a heart shaped bracelet around her wrist.

She looked at her arm and kissed Nick, with Lilly and Joe applauding.

"Is that a yes?" Nick asked, dizzily.

"It's more than that. I do want to spend my life with you." Miley said happily.

"So it's a yes."

"Yes."

"Kiss me stupid."

"Not that again!"

"All right. Kiss me Miley."

"Better."


	12. Chapter 12 Valentine’s Cards

**Chapter 12 – Valentine's Cards**

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY NERD!" Miley screamed at Jackson the next morning.

Jackson groaned and sat up. He threw his shoe at Miley and she dodged in time.

"Miley!" Jackson exclaimed. Miley sat on the bed next to her brother.

"Can I tell you something?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Jackson responded, rubbing his eyes from the lack of sleep.

Miley's grin was too big for her face. "Nick and I are going steady." She whispered.

Jackson's hands fell from his eyes and his jaw dropped open.

"That's great, Miles! I'm so happy for you!" Jackson said, pulling Miley into a hug.

Miley giggled and hugged him back. "I'm so glad he asked." She responded.

Jackson took Miley's hand. "He breaks your heart, I break his." He said protectively.

Miley averted her eyes. "I hope he doesn't." she whispered.

Jackson winced at what he had said. "And he won't! Because he's dating MY little sister, the greatest girl in the whole world." He said softly.

"Thanks, Jackson. Now get dressed. We'll be late for school!" Miley exclaimed and ran outside blindly.

She crashed into Oliver and they fell to the floor. "Miley, I think you ruptured my spleen." He complained.

Miley rolled her eyes and stood up. She helped Oliver stand up as well.

"Jake wants you to know he's not telling. He's just going to try to move on." Oliver said, acting like the messenger boy he was.

Miley nodded, happy Jake had made that decision. Miley and Oliver went inside the Jonas house.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Frankie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NEITHER DO I!" Joe screamed back.

"STOP BEING BIG BABIES!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!!!" Joe screeched.

Frankie started throwing a tantrum, stomping his feet.

"SHUT UP!" Nick exclaimed.

Miley turned to Oliver. The boys were right in front of them and they still hadn't noticed Miley and Oliver were there.

"This calls for drastic measures." Miley said. Oliver agreed.

Miley put her fingers to her lips and whistled.

The Jonas brothers whirled around to face her. Kevin looked furious, Frankie was angry, Joe was irritated, and Nick was annoyed.

"Well, NOW that we have your attention, we want you to know it's VALENTINE'S DAY and it's very important. So, Oliver and I will be going." Miley said as calmly as possible.

Miley grabbed Oliver's arm and walked out of there, dragging him.

Nick raced after them, grabbing his backpack in the process.

He took Miley's hand once he caught up with them. "Look, Joe and Kevin got into this major fight this morning. Sorry about that." Nick said, still embarrassed.

Miley ignored him and got inside the bus. Nick followed her and sat besides her.

"Miley?" Nick started. Miley faced Nick, smiling.

He arched his eyebrows in confusion. Miley kissed Nick instantly and slipped him a card.

The bus screeched to a halt. Nick started to open and Miley stopped him.

"Not with me. Later." She whispered. Nick nodded and started to kiss Miley.

"Get off the bus!" the driver shouted at them. They flew up and ran to the school.

During class, Nick went to the bathroom and took out the card.

"_Nick Jonas,_

_Oh how do I say this? I need you in my life. I want you in my life. I'm so happy with you. To be able to hold you, touch you, kiss you, love you. This is definitely the most wonderful experience in my life. Don't you just love love? Haha. I bet you do. I know I am probably crying for some weird reason, but my love is so extraordinary the stars can't even begin to describe it. Nor the planets, the Sun, and the Moon. I will spend my life loving you, up until the day I die. I will die loving you. How do I say this? OH MY JONAS! I LOVE YOU NICK JONAS! Glad I got that out in the open._

_Love you like the moon loves the Earth,_

_Miley Stewart"_

Nick went back to class after pressing his lips against the letter several times.

Her words repeated in his mind. _I will die loving you._


	13. Chapter 13 Valentween

**Chapter 13 – Valentween**

"Joe, where are you?" Miley called, her eyes scanning the dark room.

"Hiding." Joe whispered acting terrified.

"From what?" Lilly asked.

"THE INVASION!" Joe shouted, jumping out from behind the couch.

Miley and Lilly let out a shrill shriek. Nick and Oliver FLEW down the stairs.

"WHAT IS IT????" Nick shouted, appearing worried.

Miley kept screaming and pointed behind Joe. The Jonas boys whirled around and to keep up the act, Miley and Lilly decided to 'disappear'.

"Miley? Miley!!" Nick yelled, frantically searching for Miley.

"Lilly, where are you?" Joe exclaimed.

Miley let out a scream of horror.

"Dudes! Where are they?" Oliver asked.

Jackson, dressed as Michael Myers, approached the Jonas boys.

"Gone……" Jackson said in a booming voice.

"NO!" Nick shouted, his heart racing out of control.

Jackson held up a fake knife and the boys screamed.

"Don't kill us!" Joe yelled, falling to his knees.

Jackson pulled of his mask and roared with laughter. Miley and Lilly came out, tears in their eyes from laughing.

Nick, Joe, and Oliver looked horrified.

"OH MY JONAS! OH MY JONAS! OH MY JONAS! HOW COULD YOU?" Oliver cried out.

"Why did you do that?" Nick asked.

"Holiday ritual?" Miley attempted.

"THIS IS VALENTINE'S DAY NOT HALLOWEEN!" Joe shouted.

"Great job, kids, great job!" Mr. Linkman exclaimed, applauding.

Joe, Nick, Oliver, Miley, Lilly, and Jackson bowed on the stage.

They went backstage. "Nick, you looked so scared." Miley teased, leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh sure." Nick said sarcastically, kissing Miley with extra force.

"How did you do it?" Miley asked, her ear against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I pretended you were really missing." Nick whispered.

Miley and Nick gazed at each other lovingly.

"That was SO COOL!" Lilly interrupted.

The gaze was broken and they faced Lilly. "I agree." Miley said, slapping a high five.

"OH MY JONAS!" Joe exclaimed.

"Joe Jonas say what?" Miley asked.

"OH MY JONAS!" Joe repeated.

"Oh my Jonas?" Miley starts.

"OH MY JONAS!"

"WE GET THE POINTNAS!"


	14. Chapter 14 Jackson’s Mean Joke

**Chapter 14 – Jackson's Mean Joke**

Joe, Lilly, Miley, and Nick sat cross-legged in Miley's room, on the floor.

"Miley, truth or dare?" Lilly asked.

Miley grinned, a wicked look in her eyes. "Dare." She said.

Lilly appeared thoughtful. "I know! I dare you to call Jake Ryan and declare your undying love for him." She said, evilly.

Nick gave Lilly an angry look and groaned. Miley sighed and picked up the phone.

"You're going to do it?" Joe asked.

"I think I still have his number. HAH! Here it is." Miley started dialing and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Jake answered after three rings.

"Hey Jake, baby." Miley said in flirtatious voice. Lilly stifled a laugh.

"Miley?" Jake asked, surprised.

"Oh Jake! I've finally gotten over my stupid infatuation with Nick and I want you back." Miley said. Nick appeared irritated.

"I knew you'd come around." Jake explained.

"Of course! I love you, Jake Ryan." Miley said.

"Do you?" Jake asked coyly.

"No!" Miley exclaimed and hung up the phone.

Nick let out a breath of relief. Miley put the phone back in the receiver.

"My turn." She said, coolly. "Nick, truth or dare." She continued.

"Truth." Nick said.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Miley asked.

Nick shook his head. "I'm all yours." He said.

"Lilly! Truth or dare." Nick said.

"Dare." Lilly said. BIG MISTAKE.

"I dare you to make Miley do something stupid." Nick said, grinning wildly.

"HEY! I JUST DID A DARE!" Miley shouted.

"Technically, its Lilly's fault." Nick said.

Lilly gave Nick a look of evil and whispered something in Miley's ear.

"No." Miley said, eyes full of fear.

"Do it!" Lilly said.

Miley groaned and stood up. She left the room and came back with Jackson.

Jackson sat with them. "THAT WAS IT?" Nick exclaimed.

Miley and Lilly nodded. "Miley, truth or dare." Jackson said.

"Oh brother. Dare." Miley said.

Jackson was mad at Nick and Lilly for dragging him into the game so he said, "Kiss Joe."

"WHAT?!?!" Miley and Joe shouted.

"You said dare!" Jackson shouted back. "You have to do it!" he finished.

Lilly gave Jackson a death glare and Nick clenched his fists.

Miley turned to Nick and Lilly. "Don't look." She told them.

"THEY HAVE TO! THAT'S THE POINT!" Jackson yelled.

"I don't want them to!" Miley said loudly.

Jackson pushed Miley towards Joe and she accidentally kissed him.

Nick grabbed Lilly and made her turn away.

Miley jumped off Joe and turned to Jackson. "YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" she yelled.

Miley turned to Nick and Lilly, whose eyes were full of hurt.

"Kiss each other. Joe and I hurt you, now hurt us." Miley said.

"NO WAY!" Nick exclaimed hugging Miley.

Lilly pushed Nick away from Miley and hugged her.

"It's okay. It was an accident. Everybody makes mistakes." Lilly says softly.

"Sorry Joe." Miley said, guiltily.

Joe shrugged. "It wasn't that bad." He said grinning.

Joe shot up and ran out of there with Nick chasing him.


	15. Chapter 15 Expected

**Chapter 15 - Expected**

You've been expecting it and now here it is!

Nick: To think leaving you,

Miley: Isn't hard to do.

Joe: We'll see you again someday,

Lilly: Sooner than you think!

Robbie Ray: So just be quick to say,

Jackson: We have tickled you pink!

Kevin: Are you ready to see the JoBros and Hannah live?

Frankie: READ OH MY JONAS PART FIVE!

All: You thought it was over! It's just getting started! Nick and Miley's anniversary is in the SUMMER! WOOT! That's when it takes place! Read to find out more!

OHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONAS

Did you like? DID YOU? It's getting better! I SWEAR! JUST TRUST ME! Review!


End file.
